Anything but Ordinary
by Danceingfae
Summary: Things are not what they always appear to be. The turtles get help from two girls in a time of need, and find by repaying favors, they help more then themselves.
1. Default Chapter

A new turtle story in how long? Eh, too long so don't ask. As usual i do not own the turtles or whatever is copyrighted with them, it all belongs to someone else. The only thing that is mine is Sara and Beth... and any other future characters that i add in this. That goes ditto for the rest of the chapters.

Quick note: since my first posting, i have had by friend Mabby, Beta this for me and suggested some much needed improvement, plus help me find where i was mixing present with past tense. Thanks to the reviewers who mentioned those as well, your critic is important to me in helping become a better writer.

* * *

As Donatello worked in his lab, the radio was tuned to a classical music station, allowing a soft melody to flow throughout the room. Lately in the lair things have settled down to a dull roar, so to speak. Raphael and Leonardo have not fought as much,. The reason behind it Don still wasn't certain but he was grateful nevertheless. The shouting match that often graced the lair on who was right and vice versa was never easy on the ears.

A bleep on Donatello's computer caught his attention, demanding his attention as a new instant message appeared on the monitor. He had a few friends online, some he really enjoyed chatting with,. Others acted as though they just needed to feel that some one was listening to them.

Blushdw: Hey there GrnComMan, how's life treating you?

Sitting at the computer Don began to type a reply.

GrnComMan: Good thanks, you?  
Blushdw: Good thanks, tomorrow there's going to be a concert in central park for Christmas. My friend is in a barbershop chorus with her mom, so I'm going to go watch. You should come  
GrnComMan: I'll think about it, I'm not much for cold weather.  
Blushdw: Well if you do, I'm wearing a bright blue scarf, with long fringes on it.  
GrnComMan: I'll keep that in mind  
Blushdw: I gotta go, the concert is at two, close to the grill plaza, best land mark I could think of.  
GrnComMan: Okay, if I can I'll go  
Blushdw: Great! Hope to see ya!

Logging off before she could ask more questions, Donatello sat back and wondered. What harm could it do to go to a simple Christmas concert in the park? He wouldn't stay too long, being turtles the cold wasn't good for them. Being close to Christmas, maybe his brothers might want to go to. Asking couldn't hurt.

"Deck the halls, with lots of tinsel!" Michelangelo bellowed, throwing tinsel around the lair. Leonardo was in his room hiding from the "tinsel monster" while Raphael was flipping through the TV channels and attempting to dodge tinsel.

"Hey guys," Donatello declared whilst emerging from his lab, only to get a face full of tinsel.

"Hello Donnie," Michelangelo continued in the same sing song tone.

"Hi-," he replied, spitting out some tinsel, "-to you-," he tried to scrape the rest off his tongue, "-too. You're certainly in the Christmas spirit."

"Why not?" Michelangelo stopped and threw some more tinsel at Raphael. "It's the best time of the year!"

"Yeah when it's cold, and there's snow," Raphael grumbled. "And did I mention cold?"

"Yes along with snow," Leonardo said, walking in.

Donatello figured now would be as good of time as any

"Well, aside from the snow and cold factor, an online friend told me of a Christmas concert in Central Park tomorrow. Do you want to go?"

"Totally!" Michelangelo hooted.

"Sure I'll go," Leonardo said.

"No way," Raphael said.

"Aww Raph please?" Michelangelo pleaded and hopped onto the couch and gave Raph his best puppy dog eyes.

"It shouldn't be too long," Donatello added. "We can't stay in the cold for too long anyway." Raphael looked between the TV and Michelangelo's face several times before he pushed his youngest brother away.

"Fine I'll go," Raphael huffed. "But don't expect me to stay long."

"No prob, dude," Michelangelo grinned.

"Well I'm going to get some layering for us to wear for tomorrow." Donatello left to rummage through his winter storage to see what they had.

The following day, Donatello had many layers of clothes out for his brothers to put on in protection from the cold weather.

"I hope no one attacks us," Raphael grumped. "How are we supposed to ninja kick anyone is these suits?"

"Very carefully," Michelangelo said, his voice muffled from inside one of the sweaters he had on over his head.

"Funny," Raph muttered pulling on the oversized trench coat to complete the outfit and his hat. The turtles made their way up through the sewers, onto the main streets then arrived at the park. A small crowd was watching a group of performers singing Christmas carols. Songs that were sung were Jingle Bells/ Sleigh Ride Melody, Have a Merry Christmas, and Do you Hear What I Hear. The wind blew bringing more of a chill to the air as the chorus started an introduction for their next song.

"Not too bad," Leonardo mentioned, rubbing his mitted hands together.

"Not too bad," Raphael mimicked. From the chorus one girl stepped out and starting to sing, "Let There Be Peace on Earth."

"That's my friend," a girl next to Leonardo said proudly. "Isn't she great?"

"Nice," Leonardo nodded and looked at the girl. She stood about 5'3" with long curling brown hair. A blue hat and matching scarf made up her winter outfit along with a thick winter jacket.

"I like your scarf," Leonardo commented before he realized he spoken out loud.

The girl smiled as she played with the fringed edge. "Thanks. It's my favorite."

The rest of the chorus had joined in the song now too, and a feeling of peace suddenly settled over the crowd. All too soon, or not soon enough in Raphael's opinion, the chorus concert was nearing an end as the spokeswoman stepped forward once again.

"Thank you everyone for coming to share this special time with us," she said to the crowd. "We will finish this up with "We Wish You a Merry Christmas". If anyone has any questions please come see me or any of the chorus members, we'd love to have you sing with us." Stepping back into her spot, The chorus leaned forward as the director gave his cue, then started to sing.

"_We wish you a merry Christmas  
we wish you a merry Christmas  
we wish you a merry Christmas  
and a happy new year…"_

Applause roared as the chorus finished up the final song, when people noticed a light snow was now falling. The girl who was standing next to Leonardo twirled in the snow, making it dance around her and stuck out her tongue to catch one. A small smile graced Leonardo's face which did not go by unnoticed by his brothers.

"Hey, hey," Raphael elbowed his brother. "Looks like our leader is getting soft."

"I am not," Leonardo scowled, stepping away from Raphael.

"Guys we better get going," Donatello said then noticed the girl. "I wonder if that's the girl who invited me up here, she had a blue scarf."

"Well, unless you want to go up and ask her, it's getting cold," Michelangelo said. Donatello nodded and started to head off with his brothers. Leonardo gave one glance back seeing the girl in the blue scarf go up to her friend.

People started to scatter as the snowfall started intensify, it seemed as though a miniature blizzard had suddenly invaded the city. Flashes of color streamed by as people in brightly colored jackets ran for cover.

"Guys," Raphael voiced. "Can we m-move a little faster here, m-my shell is starting to ch-chatter."

"I th-thought it was suppose to be your t-t-teeth?" Michelangelo joked weakly shaking from the cold himself. The snow started to stick to the ground as people started to walk more carefully.

"Sara, hurry up, the van is over here!" A voice came through as a girl in blue and one in bright yellow went by.

"Enjoy the concert?" Yellow yelled as she passed the turtles.

"Y-y-yea," Raphael said as he slumped in the snow.

"Raph!" All of his brothers shouted kneeling next to his brother.

"Oh, my gosh is he okay?" Yellow skidded to a stop in the snow and grabbed her friend's scarf.

"Sara!" Her friend choked as both slipped falling into the snow.

"Sorry Beth," Sara said. She helped Beth up and started to brush some snow off.

"What's wrong with your friend?" Beth asked, waving Sara off.

"It's too cold, we need to get him somewhere warm," Donatello said checking Raph as best he could without revealing who they really were.

"Bring him this way, I borrowed my parent's van," Beth pointed to a van that was masked by the swirling flakes.

"Is this wise?" Michelangelo voiced quietly.

"We have no other choice," Donatello replied.

"We'll accept your help," Leonardo told Beth.

"Follow us," Beth went ahead to unlock the van and started it up to get the heater running.

"Come on," Sara motioned and started to head towards the van while Leonardo and Donatello grabbed under Raphael's arms.

"Hey babe, I'm Mikey," Michelangelo introduced himself.

"Pleasure," Sara gave him a small grin then ducked her head to try and not get snow in her eyes. The roar of an engine told them Beth started the van, which meant the heater was going.

"Here we go," Sara called yanking the back door open. A small crack which sounded like crackling ice was heard. "Dang it froze quick."

The turtles hustled Raphael inside as Sara climbed into the front. The slide of the rear door told the girls that everyone was inside, and Beth had the heater on full blast.

"Whoa!" Sara breathed as she took off her hat and ruffled her hair.

"Is he okay?" Beth turned around looking back.

"I hope so," Donatello said. "He didn't put on all the layers like I told him to."

"Well Donnie you'll have to tell your "online friend" that we won't be accepting any more concert invites until it gets warmer," Michelangelo shrugged.

"GrnComMan?" Beth questioned, looking back.

"Yeah that's me," Donatello replied shyly.

"Oh wow!" Beth exclaimed. "I'm Blushdw!"

"Beth!" Sara playfully scolded. "Inviting strange men on the internet."

"Well he seemed friendly enough," Beth shrugged and smiled at the guys. "I'm sorry about your friend but I'm glad you came."

"The concert was nice," Leonardo said. "Thank you for the invitation."

"You're oh so proper," Sara joshed.

"Oh, hey!" Beth exclaimed, shifting the van into drive. "The snow is starting to clear, is there someplace you need to go?"

"Uh yeah," Donatello racked his brain before telling Beth April's address.

"I can do that," Beth said. "Tell me if it gets too hot."

"No, the heat is good for him," Donatello said.

"Okay," Beth said and started to drive slowly. With all the snow it took longer than usual to get to their destination, but the turtles were grateful anyway. As they climbed out Beth asked if they would need any help.

"No," Leonardo said. "We should be fine from here. Will you get home all right?"

"Yeah," Beth answered. "I'll just have to drive extra careful."

"In that case we'll never get there," Sara piped up in mock horror.

"Well here's the number for the place we're at if you need it," Leonardo wrote the number down on a scrap piece of paper Sara pulled out.

"See ya around?" Sara asked leaning out the window looking at Leonardo and the others.

"Who knows?" Leonardo said and turned to help get Raphael inside.

"Know something?" Sara asked as they started to drive off.

"What?" Beth asked. "Besides that we probably helped save one of their friends from death?"

"Well, we never got any names, except the hurt one is Raph, I remember that," Sara said.

"I noticed something," Beth added. "It looked to me that the guy who gave us the number had only three fingers."

"Get out! Are you serious?" Sara looked at her friend who nodded in confirmation.

"And tomorrow, or when the storm clears up, I'm going to check up on them," Beth smiled to her friend. "See what else I can find out."


	2. 2

Same disclaimer is in rule as in the first chapter. Thanks for the suggestions, i have gone over teh first chapter after asking my beta Mabby to read it over for me. Hopefully i will have fared this chapter much better. I apologize if i missed any small spelling errors, let me know and i'll fix them. Microsoft word is not uploaded in my system right now.

Enjoy --

A week after Raphael's incident, the turtles were back home in the lair. The snow had increased over the weeks so now they were trying to wait out for the snow to melt. Things seemed to have returned to normal, Raphael was now as touchy as ever, Leonardo was trying to help, but in Raphael's view, Leo was correcting him on everything. Michelangelo was trying to make light of the situation and Donatello tried to stay out of the line of fire.

In the dojo, Master Splinter was as vigilant as ever to keep the turtles up in practice. It was not the time to relax, now was the most important time to hone in their skills. Michelangelo and Donatello were set up to spar against each other, right after Leonardo and Raphael were finished this morning. Tension from Raphael was rising, they could feel it. But Leonardo remained calm and surprised everyone when Raphael knocked him down into submission.

"Damn it Leo!" Raphael cursed throwing down the bo he was using.

"I'm sorry Raph, my attention in not here today," Leonardo apologized as he got up.

"What troubles you my son?" Master Splinter asked stepping forward.

"The trouble is that ever since I fell in the snow, he's been taking it easy on me!" Raphael accused. This got Leonardo's full attention.

"No I have not!" Leonardo protested. "Honestly I was thinking of the girls that helped us and was wondering if there was a way we could repay them!"

"Don't lie to me Leo," Raphael pointed an accusing finger at him. "I hate it when you lie to me!"

"It's not a lie," Leonardo replied dropping his bo and getting up from the floor.

"Whatever, I'm not staying here to listen to this," Raphael turned to leave then stopped. "Permission to leave Sensei?"

At least he learned enough to give Master Splinter the proper amount of respect, Leonardo thought as Splinter dismissed Raphael.

"Michelangelo, Donatello, you are dismissed as well today," Master Splinter said to the other two turtles. They both calmly got up and left the dojo after bowing respectively to Master Splinter. Michelangelo's whoop could be heard even through the closed doors of the dojo.

"Do you want to tell me what is troubling you my son?" Master Splinter walked up to Leonardo. The turtle sighed, not sure if he was ready to talk to anyone.

"I am thinking about the girls," Leonardo said then sighed again. "Just one of them really."

"And why does she consume your thoughts?" Master Splinter waited patiently for Leonardo to reply.

"I don't know," Leonardo shrugged. "She seemed different from other humans, there was something about her, it's very difficult to explain Master."

"And these thoughts are distracting you from practice," Master Splinter finished. Leonardo nodded confirmation. "Then what I think you should do is take a few days to meditate, on the girl and how to not let your thoughts be a distraction. Not being in control of one's thoughts can be very dangerous, especially if it happens in the midst of battle.

"You need to be aware of everything around you at all times," Master Splinter said softly. "For us not to be constantly aware, can put us in grave danger."

"Yes Sensei," Leonardo said and bowed to the rat. "I will do as you say and meditate on this, see if I can find my answers this way."

"You will find answers," Master Splinter said. "And I am here if you need anything."

Up on the surface, snow was everywhere, but people kept bustling through, to get to work, go about their daily business. The snow was nothing new, yes it was bad weather, but no work meant no money, which most citizens didn't agree with. Except for two, who were currently in a small theater.

It was old fashion theater, where small plays were put and concerts played by high school bands or choirs. The chairs for the audience have lost their velvety cushioning pads, leaving only the velvet remaining as a reminder of what once was. The curtains on stage were caked with dust. Anyone who had been there before knew better then to try and touch them, or they'll get a dusty shower, literally.

The newest contraption, not counting lighting and the heat and cooling system for the building was a piano set up stage right. One girl sat playing the tune softly of jungle bells while the other friend, sat in silence listening.

"Beth!" Sara stopped playing and looked at her friend. No response. "BETH!" Sara hit the piano keys making a loud noise startling Beth.

"What?" Her friend looked confused.

"How are we suppose to rehearse if you don't sing with me when i play the piano?" Sara asked matter of factly.

"What are we rehearsing for?" Beth asked, then shook her head when Sara gave her a look. "Sorry it just irritates me that we couldn't find anything out about those guys we helped."

"Ah yes," Sarah started a dark sounding tune as she continued. "The mysterious three fingered guys, who vanished into thin air.

"They be ninjas they are?" Sara joked in her best pirate voice.

"Where'd you get that idea?" Beth asked smiling at her friend.

"You ever seen Crouching Tiger Hidden Dragon?" Sara asked standing up.

"No," Beth shook her head.

"Well, I haven't either," Sarah shrugged. "But I have seen the previews and those ninjas on there just seem to vanish into thin air. They flew too, I wonder if those guys flew off."

"Then why did they not fly off when their one friend fainted?" Beth gave her friend a get real look.

"Eh, who knows?" Sara sat down and flipped some pages in the music book in front of her, then started playing a piece from Mozart.

"It's just so strange that the place we dropped them off at, no one knew about any visitors," Beth thought out loud. "Just makes me wonder that's all."

"I know," Sara stopped playing the piano and waved her friend to sit next to her. "Come and sing with me, it'll take your mind off your problems... thoughts... those things... that make your head ache."

Beth laughed as she took a seat. "Okay, okay i give in, just no more Christmas music right now."

"Right, so jingle bells?" Sara gave her friend a wicked grin.

"Sara!"

It wasn't too much later that the two girls were outside trying to get Sara's little car to start up. An 89 Honda two door hatch back. First in order to get in the car, Sara unlocks it, jiggles the handle then is able to pull it open. Both girls shivered as the engine made useless whirring sounds, not turning over at all.

"Stupid car!" Sara yelled and smacked her fist on the steering wheel.

"So we walk?" Beth sighed.

"Yeah, cause I have no money for a taxi," Sara started.

"And both of our parents are out of town," Beth finished. The doors creaked as both opened, Sara whirled kicking hers shut, then went to join Beth on the sidewalk.

"It'll probably be sitting on its hubcaps when I get back," Sara grumbled burying her hands in her coat pocket for warmth.

"If you're lucky," Beth said. "I expect it to be gone completely."

"Thanks for the encouragement," Sara shot her friend a look as both started to walk. The air was frigid, and the more they walked the colder it seemed to get. Most stores they passed seemed to have closed early, nothing was open.

"B-b-beth, I th-think we n-n-need to fffind covvver," Sara said through chattering teeth. In reply Beth nodded then stopped when a door in front of the two girls opened suddenly.

"Oh sorry," A guy standing there, in ripped jeans and fashionably torn sweater. "I didn't see you, are you cold?" He didn't look sorry at all, but both girls nodded anyways.

"W-were fffreezing our b-butts offff out here!" Sara exclaimed with some effort.

"Well come on in," The guy offered. Sara stepped forward but Beth grabbed her friends arm shaking her head no. He saw the hesitation and put on a friendlier face.

"Hey the name is Joe," He introduced. "You can trust me." The tone of his voice and gleam in his eyes said otherwise to Beth. Sara, simply stood there, shivering. There were only two choices at hand. Go in with the guy and hope he had no friends in there and wasn't going to do anything, or, continue on but Sara would get really sick if they didn't get inside soon. Beth would be able to hold out but not for much longer. Both girls were only wearing a sweater, with light jackets. Neither one thought that they would have been caught out side like this.

A loud ruckus inside help decide the girls fate. A crash along with a lot of guys jeering at something confirmed to Beth, they needed to move on, maybe stop at a hotel and warm up in the lobby.

"No!" Beth said in a surprising steady voice. "We're leaving." Sara looked at her friend with pleading eyes, that she was picking the best solution.

"Hey listen girlie," Joe reached out to grab Beth's arm. Before he realized what happened, Beth dropped, swept his feet out from under him and had him pinned her heel at his throat.

"Leave us alone," Beth said solemnly. The guy could only nod, pure surprise in his eyes, until Beth moved her foot. In two seconds Joe was inside with the door shut. Both huddled close to Sara for warmth, as they continued on. The problem was not that it was unusually cold, it just got colder faster this year.

"C-c-come on S-s-sara," Beth whispered as encouragement for both of them. She couldn't tell if Sara nodded because of how bad they were both starting to shake. Beth was not prepared when Sara slid down falling into a heap on the curb.

"No," Beth cried kneeling to try and pull her friend up, while looking for help. No one was in sight. The best Beth was able to do was drag her friend into an alley that was close by, and next to a dumpster away from the chilled wind. Yes it may smell but it was their best chance for warmth at the moment.

"Okay, Sara," Beth said unzipping her friends jacket after unzipping hers. "H-hopefully this helps." Getting as close to Sara as she could, Beth pulled her friend in a hug, covering where the front of Sara's jacket was opened and trying to keeps hers as close as she could.

Wake up, Beth silently pleaded, and prayed in her head, while she shivered and held Sara close. Time lost meaning in this state, things got hazy, her grip on Sara loosened and she was half laying on her with a head on Sara's shoulder. Then things shifted, and Beth felt someone carrying her, and warmth.

"It b-better not be J-joe," Beth surmised.

"I'm not Joe," A voice trialed back to Beth. "Close your eyes, your safe." That sounded like a great idea, so Beth did, just that and welcomed the warming darkness.


	3. 3

Sorry about the wait on this chapter, as usualy computer starts to have issues when i want to write a story... but don't tell me computer i said that.

Of course i don't own them, wish i did, but don't

* * *

Upon waking, the first thing Beth did was snuggle deeper under the warm covers. Subconsciously she noticed her bed felt firmer then it usually did, but the warmth was all that mattered at the moment.  
Why? Why was the warmth so important, Beth's mind asked. Because of how cold it was outside, where Sara and I-  
"Sara!" Beth sat straight up looking around. She was in a dimly lit room, the furniture she could make out by their shadows, but Beth's gaze stopped to rest on a figure sitting in a chair.  
"Who are you?" Beth asked, worried it might be that Joe guy. "Where's Sara?"  
"I am a friend," came the reply, the voice familiar. "Sara is fine, she is resting just as you were a few moments ago. Good thing we found you, otherwise you two would have frozen to death."  
"Thank you," Beth said sniffing a little. She relaxed at the soothing tones of the voice and wrapping the blankets more firmly around her. As if sensing that she was getting cold again, the figure leaned forward offering Beth something.  
"This is some tea, it will help you warm up."  
"Thank you," Beth said reaching out to take the cup. Her fingers brushed against his, but as she leaned over to get a better view, he shifted back into the darker shadows of the room.  
"If you are a rescuer why are you hiding?" Beth asked then took a sip of the tea. It was very good and instantly warmed her up.  
"It is as much as for my safety as your own," her rescuer answered. "As soon as you and your friend are well enough, you'll be escorted as close to your homes can be possible."  
"But," Beth sighed. "I would like to look very much at the face of my rescuer." In reply she got a sigh and silence.  
"Can I at least have your name, mine is Beth."  
"I know who you are, and who your friend is, we've met before in the park," He said.  
Beth realized now who she was talking to, Leo, one of the guys with three fingers. She didn't say thing out loud though her gaze was drawn to his hands momentarily. A lot of good that did for her, they were completely incased in shadow.  
"You're Leo," Beth said quietly. "Sara and I rescued your friend."  
"My brother actually," Leonardo said.  
"Right," Beth nodded, not really knowing why and yawned. "Sorry I'm still tired."  
"Sleep, Beth," Leonardo said his soothing voice as she lay back down. "Get some rest." Willingly Beth complied. Rising from his seat, Leonardo took the cup with the remainder of the tea and headed for the kitchen.  
"How is she bro?" Michelangelo asked sitting at the kitchen table. A sandwich was paused mid-way when Leonardo walked in.  
"Better," Leonardo said. "I gave her some tea which will help her sleep some more."  
"Aye ee," Michelangelo said with a mouthful of sandwich.  
"Mikey, please swallow before you speak," Leonardo sighed rubbing his temples.  
Michelangelo rolled his eyes yet swallowed before repeating his phrase. "I said, I see."  
Across the lair in another room, Sara slowly woke from her slumber in a dimly lit chamber. Still feeling chilled, she got up crawling off a bed she lay on and wrapped the blanket around her to try and keep the cold away. Peeking out a window, she saw what seemed to be a set of stairs, shadows moving around from a lit doorway, and a living room scene. Another door was shut, while train cars were seen from Sara's peripheral vision.  
"Where in the world am I?" Sara wondered out loud and went to the door. Cracking it open there were still no signs of anyone, so she crept out. Looking behind her she saw the room she was in was a train car. Must be rooms for who ever lived here, Sara thought. Continuing on Sara stepped onto the concrete and stopped from the shock of the cold. It radiated from the palm of her foot all the way up to her spine making her shiver and gasp. That caught the attention of whoever was in the other room, as two creatures came out then paused seeing Sara there. Both stared as if at a loss for words, until Sara shut her eyes and shook her head.  
"No, no way man, this is some weird dream, or I know," Sara opened her eyes and looked right at the turtles. "I'm hallucinating. That Joe guy must have found us, and probably injected some drugs into us, so I'm hallucinating."  
"Sara, you're not hallucinating babe," Michelangelo said stepping forward slowly with his brother. They didn't want Sara to scream and wake and alarm Beth.  
"Oh and they talk and know my name," Sara waved her hand around nonchalant then stopped looking at the two. "Wait, if I was hallucinating then I wouldn't realize this. Which must mean."  
Sara took a deep breath and both turtles braced for what they hoped would not come. Instead she just let the breath out and seemed to waver on her feet. Raphael and Donatello came out hearing the racket but Sara in her state of shock now didn't notice them. They cast questioning looks to their brothers, and were silently told to stay put. Catching the cross glances, Sara looked behind her seeing Raphael first, since he was closer, then Donatello.  
"And I thought it couldn't get any worse," Sara sighed before she fainted. Raphael caught her, preventing a possible concussion from hitting the concrete floor.  
"Put her back in my room Raph," Donatello sighed. "Though how we're suppose to get both back with out seeing us now doesn't seem probable."  
"I'd say," Raphael gruffed and lifted Sara up in his arms. "Why do I get to carry all the females that faint around here?"  
"Because we secretly know what a ladies man you are Raph," Mikey teased. "You can put her in my room." He wiggled his eyebrows to Raphael after saying that statement.  
"No she will go in my room, Mikey," Donatello stepped in. "That way she's not eaten by whatever happens to be growing in there, or get lost in that mess you call a room."  
"It's not that bad," Michelangelo said then got quieter.  
"I'll leave that subject alone," Donatello said. "Raph, please, unless you want to be holding her when she wakes up."  
"No, fainting is bad enough," Raphael said. "I don't need screeching in my ear to accompany it."  
Later that evening, was when Beth woke again. She was alone this time, but only momentarily before Leonardo slipped in. He did it fast enough to where she didn't get to see what he looked like. Before she could comment he handed Beth a glass of water.  
"Drink up," Leonardo said. "We need to talk before I reveal myself to you." With a small nod, Beth took the cup and sipped the water as she waited for Leonardo to continue.  
"My three brothers and I live down here, with the figure we know as our father, whom we call Master Splinter. We are humanoid but different from what you would call regular people."  
"Everyone is different," Beth shrugged. "You just have to find the people who won't have a problem with it."  
"Unfortunately that is the problem," Leonardo sighed. "Too many people would see us as monsters, scientist as something to experiment on. The list just goes on and on.  
"But what I am trying to explain is that my brothers and our father would never do anything to hurt you or Sara. We simply are trying to help you two get better, and then would like to help you get home."  
"Okay," Beth got up from the makeshift bed, noticing it was on the floor of the room. "So, I'm ready when you are I guess."  
"All right," Leonardo got up and walked over to where there was a wall switch. "What you will see, is that I am a turtle, about five feet tall or so." Beth only raised her eyebrows to this and waited. The brightness of the lights caused Beth to blink in reflex. Slowly to let her eyes adjust, she opened them and couldn't hold the surprise gasp that escaped her. Leonardo had removed his weapons, but a five foot turtle with muscles a little larger then an average human is a lot for someone to take in.  
"Beth," Leonardo takes a step towards her. Involuntarily she steps back causing Leonardo to stop. "I mean you no harm."  
"I know," Beth breathed. "It just takes a moment to adjust, I have never seen anyone like you before, but now at least that's why it explains why you only have three fingers."  
Leonardo looks at his hands and smiles at Beth. "Well you are observant."  
"Thank you," Smiles at the compliment then slowly steps forward. "I would like to see Sara."  
"Follow me," Leonardo said and stepped out. Beth followed behind determined not to show any fear. It wasn't really fear she was feeling, more it was uncertainty. They meant no harm and she knew that, what Beth was trying to suppress really was the fight or flight syndrome.  
Following Leonardo to a different train car, he opened the door and let Beth look in to see her friend. Sara was asleep on the bed, a few stray gadgets were around, with some books piled around. Aside from that it was relatively clean.  
"She's still sleeping," Beth observed. "Okay, this is weird but I can try to deal with it, you are trying to help us. Just please be patient."  
"I understand," Leonardo said. "Would you like something to eat?"  
"Yes," Beth nodded realizing how hungry she was. Leonardo led her to the kitchen where Michelangelo was humming to himself as he made dinner wearing a chef's hat. He turned when he heard them come in and gave Beth a smile.  
"Hey Dudettee, are you hungry?" Michelangelo asked, stirring a few things in pots, then turned to look at Beth.  
"Famished," Beth admitted as she sat down.  
"Well dinner will be served up in a moment little lady," Michelangelo did his cowboy impression as he strained the noodles then put them in a different larger pot. "But I can make you a sandwich if you can't wait."  
"No actually, if it's okay, I'd like to sit with Sara, for when she wakes up," Beth thought, then mentally added, and give me some time to adjust.

* * *

And now my thanks to reviewers

Reinbeauchaser: Thanks for your patience, we saw some interesting reactions here! Still working on that past and present tense, let me know if you see improvement, thanks

pacphys: I'm so glad you like how this is coming out so far and hoped you will be pleased as the story moves on. Tons of thanks the words you pointed out. i'll take a look at getting those fixed.

BubblyShell22: You bet right! And thank you, i like to hear that people enjoy my writings

Lioness-Goddess: Aww you guys are gonna make me blush. I hope this chapter pleases you as much as the last one.

boogalaga: I honestly don't know how cold it can get in New York, but i do know that it can be dangerous epsecially if you are not properly dressed for such weather

neosun7: Sorry for the wait, hopefully i won't have any problems getting a new chapter up soon.


End file.
